


Snippet: Quintesson Blood and Guts

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [23]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Snippets, rarepair Fall 2018 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Beware Battlefield Medics.For rarepairFall 2018 Challenge.





	Snippet: Quintesson Blood and Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462773/chapters/38064686

"Capture the medic, they said. They're all pacifists, they said. So care to tell me which one of those walking slaughterhouses is the medic?" The ship's captain snarled at her employer's representative while they observed from a safe distance as a small contingent of Cybertronians decimated the sharkticon and organic army directed at them.

"Umm, the mostly white one that ... that just sawed a sharkticon in half," the biped Quintesson answered uneasily. "It's marked as one."

"Some pacifist," the captain said dowerly. "Send in the backup units," she ordered sharply before the Cybertronians could realize just how big a dent they'd made.

"We will pay for both Cybertronians," the Quintesson spoke as he saw the same opening the captain did to cut off the medic and his guard from the others several moments later.

"Good," she passed on the orders to the small capture unit and watched as the pair were separated a bit more before being shocked into stillness and quickly pulled towards the back of the line. A bit later the front fell back more slowly.


End file.
